


My Gift To You

by sto_uwu_nky



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 45 supremacy, Friendship, Gen, No Incest, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, asmodeus is a good brother, if you think this is incest its not please leave, its just asmo and satan none of the other brothers are actually in this sorry, satan getting surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sto_uwu_nky/pseuds/sto_uwu_nky
Summary: It's always good to get out every now and again, lest you strive to end up like Levi.Fortunately, Satan has Asmodeus looking out for him.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me) & Asmodeus (Shall We Date)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	My Gift To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonimposter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonimposter/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS RED!!! I hope you enjoy this fic, I poured all of my holiday spirits into this (ignore that it's late) anyways, enjoy bubby! <3

He was always fond of the peace of the library. The pattern of scanning through and flipping pages matched with the rhythm of the crackling fire soothed the Avatar of Wraths’ being. Lost in the ideas of his mind and those from the texts he’s read, it’s a wonderful pastime in his busy and chaotic life. 

“Satan!” he finds a twitch in his eyebrow as the door is thrown open, his younger brother bounding through the quiet. Sitting down on the plush couch, bouncing for a moment before settling, his brother beamed at him, enhancing his bright grin. “I thought I’d find you here! What are you reading?” he cooed, only meaning it to be small talk as he took the book from his hands, bookmarking his page and shutting the book. 

“I was reading about the influence of demonic witchcraft in relation to human souls, but it seems you have other plans for me,” Satan noted, raising an eyebrow at Asmodeus. 

“Ohhh is detective Satan coming out to play?” the demon teased, tapping the book against the blonde’s head. “Unfortunately he’ll have to wait. I’d like a date with regular Satan. There’s this new store that just opened up in the Devildom Square and-” 

“Can’t you take Mammon with you? I’m sure he’d love to steal a glance at whatever new items that store has to offer,” Satan interrupted, frowning as the smile on Asmodeus’ face seemed to grow wider. 

“Oh I most definitely could, my dear brother, but there’s one detail I’m sure you’ll find much more appealing than that idiot,” he persuaded, draping himself across the other’s lap. Satan piqued at the suggestion, though he held his doubts. He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to deduce what it could be. Knowing Asmodeus, it wouldn’t be a bookstore, and it was improbable that he’d find any interest in a spell shop, lest it enhances any of his features. Clothes shopping wasn't exactly at the top of the list either since he himself had little care for it. 

“And what would that be?” he caved, looking down at the demon in his lap. 

“You’ll have to come with me and see!” Asmodeus taunted, reaching up to give playful pats to Satans cheek before sitting back up, swinging his legs, and tilting his head in question. “Well? What do you say? It’d do you some good to get out in my opinion! Unless you want to end up like Levi,” he persuaded. Satan scrunched his nose in distaste, plucking the book from the other’s hand. He stood up, stretching as he went to put the book away. 

“Alright fine. But if you’re just trying to waste my time, I’ll leave immediately,” he warned, Asmo squealing in delight as he jumped up, latching himself to Satan’s arm.  
“Of course of course, but just trust me dear brother! Some faith if you will,” he insisted as he guided him to the door of the library, opening it and gesturing for him to go first. “I’ve already gone and asked Lucifer for permission, so we’re all set! Aren’t I responsible?” he cooed as the two walked the halls.  
“Why would we need permission from Lucifer? We’re not his property,” Satan grumbled, his face souring at the mention of Lucifer. 

“Aren’t you a special case though?” Asmo pondered. His response was a sharp hit to the back of his head. “Ow! Oh- Satan! If you’re going to hit me you could aim lower!” he whined, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes as he rubbed the assaulted area. 

“You knew what you were signing up for with that comment,” Satan deadpanned, straightening out the cuff of his coat. 

“Fair, fair,” Asmo murmured, hissing softly as the two exited the House of Lamentation. 

**********

“Ta-da! Oh, isn’t it wonderful Satan?” the youngest awed, his eyes practically shimmering as he clasped his hands together. Satan looked at him with an eyebrow raised before directing his attention back to the store in front of them. The sleek concrete walls paired with the glass door and colorful LED lights made Satan question why he was chosen to come in the first place. 

“It seems like a music shop. Have you gotten into music recently?” he asked his brother. He noted the small line coming out of the door, younger demons chatting leisurely as they browsed the sections their spot in line permitted them to. 

“Well the music shop itself isn’t bad, there’s something much more important. Now, lucky for you your dearest brother is Asmodeus himself, so there's no need to wait in line!” Asmo boasted, taking the blonde's hand as he excused them to those waiting by the door, slipping into the shop. Once inside, Satan realized the line went more towards the back of the store, and a sweet-smelling scent wafted over him as they approached the area. 

“Asmo if this is your lame attempt at getting me to go clubbing-” Satan resisted, trying to tug his hand from Asmo’s grip as the latter scoffed.

“Please, if I wanted you to go clubbing I would have asked in the first place. Now stop doubting me you grump,” Asmo insisted, his grin returning to his face as he opened the next door. The soft chime of announcement seemed to brighten once Satan took in his new surroundings. Light blue walls were decorated with trails of navy blue and white paw prints, a cat-shaped sign with the words “Devil’s Purr Music Cafe'' was displayed in front of him. His overwhelming shock granted that he nearly missed when the waitress approached the two, Asmodeus giving her his reservation name so they could be led to their table. Once seated, two paw-shaped menus that he was positively distraught over, were placed in front of him, confirming his suspicions. 

“Asmo is this…” he hesitated, looking at his brother bewildered as he was met with a satisfied and cheeky smile. 

“Mhm! Devildoms first official cat cafe! Oh, I knew when I heard about it that I just had to bring you, so I made sure to reserve ahead of time and everything!” he gushed. Satans face flushed, feeling like a child who had just been spoiled with the best present in the world. 

“I don’t know what to say-'' Satan breathed, his chest feeling tight with emotion before a gentle noise interrupted him. The demon looked down to see two cats, one grey and one white, weaving their way against each other before bumping into his leg. That was all it took for Satan to put his face in his hands, his breath still as he tried to overcome the pure adoration rushing through him. 

“I take it you like it then?” Asmo chuckled, leaning forward and resting against his arms. “I suppose I should surprise you more often! The look on your face is wonderful,” he laughed, glad to see Satan enjoying himself as the blonde leaned over to pet the said cats fawning over him. 

“Thank you, Asmodeus. I never would have expected this,” the avatar of wrath said, his features graced with the glimpse of true happiness and indulgence. Asmo simply nodded, a satisfied feeling filling his heart. 

“I know. Now hurry up and look at the menu, I’ve heard their coffee here is to die for!”


End file.
